Summer Loving
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: What happens when Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson end up at Summer camp together? This isn't an ordinary Summer Camp though: it's one that focuses on dancing, singing acting and sexual chemistry...


Rachel had been at "Glee" summer camp now for about two days and had not really spoken to anyone. She felt lonely, but knew that she wanted to be here. She was determined to fit in. For once in her life, she would fit in. She walked about the lawns of her summer camp watching everyone floating about, playing or speaking or singing together. She couldn't believe how amazing this place was. It was literally a dream come true for her.

Rachel gave up and headed into one of the rooms. The buildings they were at were like a giant castle and everything seemed so magical. There were so many passageways that she felt like she was in Hogwarts castle or something like that. She sat down at the piano in the room she had entered and started playing the notes in front of her. She closed her eyes and started to sing. Whenever Rachel sang she lost herself in her music and once again this was the situation.

"Wow," a voice stated interrupting her and Rachel jumped. She looked up and saw a tall boy stood in front of her. He must have been over 6 foot with dark brown hair and light brown eyes that sparkled as he looked at her. Rachel realised that she was staring and shook her head hiding her face behind a curtain of hair. "Sorry to interrupt. I heard you sing and thought you sounded amazing. I'm Finn Hudson by the way," he said as he moved towards her.

Rachel smiled and looked up. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and thank you very much," she said as he sat down on the piano stool next to her. She blushed and scooted over a little as she felt his arm brush against hers.

"Rachel, I kind of don't know anyone here, would you like to be my friend?" Finn said with colour rising in his cheeks. Rachel giggled and nodded her head. "That's a deal then. I shall see you about Rachel Berry," he said before leaving the room with a small wave. Rachel looked shocked at the door where the boy had just left. Maybe this place was magical and that is how she had made her first friend.

Classes started that afternoon and Rachel loved every minute. Getting to perform with other talented people made her so very happy. However, she hadn't seen Finn again. Maybe he wasn't in her classes. Some of the classes were a bit strange. There was ones that were expected like singing, dancing and acting and then there were ones that dealt with chemistry and how to pull off being sexy on stage which Rachel thought was a bit weird.

Rachel walked over to the river which with the moonlight bouncing off of it looked romantic and magical. She felt genuinely at peace with everyone and everything. A little bit further up she saw a body throwing stones into the river. She walked over and as she got nearer saw it was Finn. "Hey," she said putting her arm gently on his arm. He looked up and smiled sadly at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Finn shrugged and slowly walked away. Rachel chased after him. "Speak to me," she said looking into his eyes. He looked up and sighed deeply.

"Rach, they told me I wasn't experienced enough," he said sadly. Rachel's heart sank as she knew what he was feeling. She had often been told this but had quickly learnt not to let it bother her.

"Finn, don't worry. I'm sure you are. Maybe you just need a little more practise or some…" Rachel started before Finn cut her off again.

"Not like that. I'm not experienced enough to be sexy," he stated before turning his back.

Realisation dawned on Rachel. She followed him as he walked away and grabbed his arm while forcefully pulling him round. She had no idea what had come over her but she pushed him backwards until his body hit the tree just behind him and reached up on her tip toes and captured his mouth with hers. It was Rachel's first kiss ever. It was completely unexpected and well…perfect. Absolutely perfect. She had dreamed about that moment her whole life and here she was kissing Finn, who was near enough a stranger to her, but everything felt right. Her stomach swooped. His lips were so soft. She was in ecstasy. This was the moment she had been waiting for and it exceeded her wildest expectations. He was perfect.

All of a sudden the kiss wasn't strong enough. She needed to pull him closer. He lifted his other hand and cupped her cheek. As he did this, Rachel exhaled and let out a sweet sigh. Rachel dared to open her eyes. His eyes were closed, but his eyebrows were arched tenderly. She closed her eyes and threw herself into the kiss more, pressing her body against his. Finn moaned at the contact.

He gently pulled away. "Rach, I.. that… I wasn't expecting that," he stumbled over his words. Rachel giggled as Finn continued to try and speak. "Rachel, you don't understand. They were right. That was my first kiss. How am I meant to be able to pull off sexy when I can't even kiss you properly without blushing?"

Rachel moved forward and wrapped her arms around Finn pulling hi closer. She had no idea where this sudden boost of confidence had come from but she was enjoying it. "Finn Hudson, listen to me. I wanted to do that from the moment I first saw you and just so you know, that was my first kiss too. And in my eyes, you are incredibly sexy, so don't you dare doubt yourself," she said as she pressed her lips on his for the second time.

As she watched his beautiful lips, she felt an overwhelming desire. She wasn't accustomed to being bold and wanted him to make the first move, but at this moment she knew exactly what she wanted, and more than anything, she wanted to make it happen. After barely a second of thought and before her shyness could stop her, she leaned in. Almost in slow motion, she closed the distance and gently pressed her lips against his. The boldest move she had ever made in her life. It was soft and sweet and warm. Innocent and beautiful and gentle. Her partner responded fervently, but tenderly. It was a simple kiss. Just a kiss. But it spoke volumes.

After the brief kiss, Rachel pressed her face shyly against the warmth of Finn's neck. She felt a faint blush colour her cheeks as the realisation of her daring move struck her. Finn seemed to notice and held her tightly as he softly, and almost timidly, whispered into her ear, "thank you for that."

She looked up at him, meeting his serene brown eyes, and absentmindedly rubbed her hand along his chest, a small smile slowly spreading across her face. The adorable smile seemed to be too tempting for Finn as this time he leaned in for her and captured her lips in his. The kiss was the same mixture of bliss, tenderness, and affection as before, but the shyness was gone. Left in its wake was pure passion and adrenalin. Finn opened his lips to deepen the kiss, and Rachel felt the tip of his tongue slide along her lips, prompting them to part as well. Tongue met tongue in a foreign, yet recognizable, sensation. All that mattered were each other and their kiss. The two were almost synchronized; mouths opened and closed, tongues danced back and forth, and skin flushed and burned.

This was when the buzzer sounded meaning they had to return to their rooms. "Meet me tomorrow," Finn said kissing Rachel's cheek. She nodded her head and began to walk away when Fin ran up to her, "oh and be my girlfriend?"


End file.
